Maybe
by NEWandKIC
Summary: Brock, Ash, and Dawn are still on their journey in the Sinoh Region. Brock is falling in love. Will he somehow win over the girl of his dreams? BrockxOC Please R&R!


**Maybe**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't know why I feel like I need to do this since the site is called Fanfiction, but whatever. I do not own Pokemon.**

It had been a long day. Ash, Brock, and Dawn were exhausted, not to mention their pokemon. "I've been thinking." Brock said. "If we travel an extra two hours a day, we should still get to Veilstone City in time for the contest." Ash grumbled, "If that stupid team rocket didn't keep getting in the way, we would have been there yesterday. But I guess we don't have a choice now."

They continued in silence, trying not to think about all the walking they still had to do before they could get some rest.

The trail they were following was beautiful in the daytime, but at night with all the trees hanging over the road, you did well to see where you were going. Besides, for the last few days, Team Rocket had been especially zealous in their efforts to try to catch Pikachu, and any other pokemon they could get their hands on. All of this created a depressing atmosphere. They continued like this for a while until they saw a flickering light in the distance.

"Hey, what is that?" Dawn asked.

"Shush." Brock whispered. "Do you guys here that?"

They all listened for a minute, and then Brock whispered, "It sounds like a Chatot. If it is, we need to get out of here!"

"What is so bad about one little Chatot?" Dawn asked as she went all dreamy. "From the pictures I have seen, they are only cute little bird pokemon."

"Sure, they are cute, but I think this one might be singing," Brock whispered. "And you know what happens when certain pokemon sing. One thing is bothering me, though. If I am right and it is a Chatot, why would there be light near it?"

Ash thought about it for a minute and decided, "You're right. Let's go check it out. Maybe if we cover our ears the singing won't affect us."

So they moved cautiously to where the sound and light were coming from.

They cautiously moved to the edge of a small clearing and then peeked through some bushes to see what was going on. There, as Brock had predicted, was a Chatot singing its heart out, but then they noticed something unexpected. A Beautifly was twirling and floating about, wide-awake, and obviously enjoying the lovely music. In addition, a young woman was sitting within the clearing, with a Luxio curled up beside her. The girl and the Luxio were not only both awake, but the girl was humming along to the music! Suddenly, she noticed the figures in the bushes and placed a finger to her lip, instantly quieting the Chatot.

"Hey! You can come and join us, that is, if you want to." The girl said.

"Hi, I'm Ash, and these are my friends, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu."

"It is very nice to meet you all. I'm Lindsay, and these are my pokemon, Luxio, Beautifly, and Chatot." She said, with a smile.

Brock had started drooling the moment he had laid eyes on the girl. She was breathtaking! Of course, Brock thought almost all women were breathtaking, but Lindsay was especially beautiful. She had fair skin and chin length burgundy hair; her bangs were swept to the side, covering her right eye slightly. However, the first thing that had caught his attention was her eyes. Dark blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. When he realized that everyone was staring at him he quickly snapped out of it.

"Lindsay is it? I was wondering why you and your other pokemon were not affected by your Chatot's singing." Brock asked.

"Well," Lindsay replied. "I discovered that if a pokemon sings in a different key than it would normally, anyone pokemon or otherwise will not be affected. It also raises the attack of that particular move when used in battle. It has taken a lot of trial and error, but I have almost perfected it."

Dawn asked, curiously, "What do you mean, almost?"

Lindsay chuckled as if it was really nothing to worry about, but her eyes said differently. "Sometimes Chatot is a little off key and it doesn't work, but that is quite rare." She assured them with a smile.

"That is still really impressive!" Ash exclaimed.

Lindsay lit up at that. "Thanks! I am always trying to devise different ways to use moves. For example, my Beautifly knows the move Mega Drain, which usually sucks energy from an opponent and raises the energy of the user, but I have discovered that it can be used to raise a different pokemon's energy. To do this, Beautifly must store the energy that it sucked from its opponent and then inject the stored energy into another pokemon."

"Wow!" They all said at once.

"What about Luxio?" Dawn asked. "Does he know how to perform any of his moves in different ways?"

"Yes, Hidden Power. Different pokemon use the move differently, so I found other pokemon that also knew the move, and after observing how they used it, I was able to teach Luxio how to perform it several ways." Lindsay replied, while her Luxio snuggled up closer to her. "Luxio is my pride and joy. He was my very first pokemon, and we have been through a lot together. I don't know what I would do without him."

"That kind of love for a pokemon is totally irresistible!!!" Brock exclaimed. He kneeled in front of a very startled Lindsay, and proclaimed, "Beautiful, sweet Lindsay, I have never met anyone more wonderful than you, throughout all my travels! You would make me the happiest man alive if you would honor me with a date."

Ash and Dawn just rolled their eyes. They both thought, "Brock is never gonna change!"

Lindsay pretended to consider it for a minute and then- **Smack! **She slapped him across the face. "Don't be stupid! **Maybe**, I would go out with you if I thought you were being sincere, but you can't really feel that way about me because you just met me!" Ash and Dawn didn't say anything, because they knew Lindsay was right.

Poor Brock just sat there with his mouth hanging open for the rest of the night. Even when he tried to get to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had been turned down millions of times, but never like that! What had he done that was so horrible? He finally managed to get to sleep, but even in his dreams he kept reliving it over and over again.

The next morning, Brock woke up; his face was still throbbing from where Lindsay had slapped him. Ash and Dawn were still fast asleep, but Lindsay was awake and leaning over a fire. Brock was afraid to say anything, pretended to cough. Lindsay swirled around, almost dropping the pan that she was holding.

"Oh! Good morning, Brock. Are you hungry?" Lindsay asked.

Brock was surprised by how cheery she was, after last night. "Uh . . . good morning." Brock mumbled. "You cooked?"

Then Lindsay scooped some bacon and eggs out of the pan she was holding and put some on a plate for her and Brock, and then replied, "Yes."

"Um, thanks, Lindsay. You didn't have to cook. I wouldn't have minded doing it myself," Brock said, still nervous.

Lindsay sat down beside Brock, and then gave him his plate. "Why? Do you usually do most of the cooking for you and your friends?" She asked.

"Yea, actually I do all the cooking." Brock said.

"Well, in that case, you deserve to have someone cook for you every now and then." Lindsay said with a giggle.

They ate in silence until Lindsay broke the silence. "Brock, I just wanted to say, sorry about last night. I was a little harsh."

Brock was shocked. "Had she actually apologized?"

Brock replied sheepishly. "You don't have to apologize, Lindsay. I am the one who should be sorry."

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1!**

**Please review!**


End file.
